101 Dalmatian Street: Enter the Monster House
by TheMitzez
Summary: Life at 101 Dalmatian Street had always been a chaotic one. With two parents absent for most of the day and the house left in the paws of two step siblings, it never would be a peaceful place. However, no one could truly predict just how chaotic things would become when a new house appears on the street. (Not a crossover, just bad at naming things.)
1. New House on the Street

**Hey guys TheMitzez here bringing you a story for the greatest show in all of existence. I hope that when this show releases on Disney Plus it exploded in popularity because it deserves it. Anyways this story is obviously inspired by one of the greatest movies of all time: Monster House. However, it is barely related in any way. The only real similarity is the design of the house; the story is a completely different thing with many twists and turns. Also if anyone can tell me where I can sacrifice my money in order to get some plushies of the doggos that would be great. **

* * *

Typically, a house is a place that offers people a place where they can create some of their happiest memories. Sometimes it may have the occasional mishap, but more often than not it gives a comfortable place to live for all kinds of people. There are a few exceptions to this, however. One, if you are not actually human, and two, if you have too many kids. Well, combine one and two and you got yourself 101 Dalmatian Street. Home to, as the address suggests, 101 Dalmatians. Imagine living in a house with 98 siblings, and your parents are constantly at work all day. Leaving only you to deal with all of the problems that occur under the rooftop.

Well, that is how Dylan felt. A teenage dalmatian with white fur and black spots, his right ear was black with white spots that resembled Canis Major. Quite interesting considering how obsessed he was with space. He wore a red collar with a grey star attached to it. He, along with his stepsister Dolly, was left with the responsibility of watching over all the other Dalmatians in their family. However, he always felt like he was the one doing all of the hard work. His sister was just a bit too outgoing for his liking. While it was always tiring to keep constant watch over the house, Dylan still loved it. He loved his family, including his sister. He just wished that she could calm down a little, and maybe help out a little more. No one seemed to understand just how much work he had to do.

On the opposite side of things, Dolly, a female dalmatian white fur with black spots, who wore three rings on her neck; one dark blue, one light blue, and one orange, always thought that her stepbrother was over-controlling. He was always trying to make her do things that she never wanted to do. He was always complaining that she never did enough work around the house. Why could he not just be a little bit more interesting? She understood that they both had responsibilities around the house, but he took it a bit too far. Then again, whenever she was left alone at the house, she got the full force of the pressure asserted onto her. Usually, when that kind of situation would arise, Dylan came running in to save her. At times she was able to understand how her brother felt, but never understood why he had to be so Dylanly most of the time.

All in all, life at 101 Dalmatian Street was quite an interesting one for sure, and it was about to get a whole lot more interesting. They thought that their house was the most chaotic place in the entirety of London. What could ever top a place that is only lived in by dogs, and 101 of them at that. While the last thing that anyone ever expected was for a house itself to be alive. As a matter of fact, most would probably never consider that to be a possibility. In what way could a house ever be alive?

Alive in what way though? What does it truly mean to be alive? Does something being alive means it has the average vital organs and features of already existing living things or is the only thing that matters is it having a mind of its own? It is not that simple of a question to answer once you have had certain experiences in life. Most things that are alive have the capability to also experience death. If that is the case then that thing can probably also feel pain and emotions. Life itself will and will always be a bit of a mystery.

Being already forced to live in a house that consists of mainly chaos, Dylan would never want to have a more problematic one. Not that the thought of a house ever being alive ever crossed his mind. It's just that life was already taking a toll on him due to the constant responsibility of watching over all of his siblings every single day, his sister included to some extent. Many of his siblings were able to manage themselves, though sometimes they would need some individual support. Needless to say, life has never been an easy one. Everyday it could get more and more chaotic than what you thought.

Today, was not one of those days. Today was going to be a day where Dylan could finally relax and take a break from everything. It was a stunning day in the outside world. The sun in the sky was shining brightly and illuminating the world underneath it. Thankfully, it was rather cool and not unbearably hot. Dylan was laying down in the middle of the park, breathing in the crisp air and taking everything in that he could. He held it in for as long as he could before releasing it back into the world. He stared longingly into the blue sky and pondered on the vastness of the cosmos. He dreamt of exploring the universe and being the first dog on Mars. His mind was clear of all worries and stress, nothing was going to ruin the day for him.

His vision was blocked by the familiar face of his sister looming over him. Her face held an immense amount of boredom on it. Dylan let out a sigh as he believed he knew exactly what she was going to say, "What do you want Dolly?" he asked.

"What is with the attitude bro? I am just checking if you are still alive," she replied in a sarcastic tone. Often times she would enjoy messing with Dylan due to his far more serious nature.

Dylan rolled over and got back onto his feet, "I was trying to relax," he said stretching his back into the air, "But I guess I can never relax for more than a few minutes. Seriously though, do you want something from me?"

"I do not want anything from you, but I do want to so you something," Dolly stated. Dylan, having nothing better to do and having lost his state of peace, decided to see what Dolly was talking about. They both walked out of the park and down the street that led back to their house. The streets were rather quiet despite the wonderful weather. After a while of walking, they finally made it to the thing that Dolly insisted that Dylan come look at. An old, wooden, dilapidated house sat in between two apartments. Most certainly an odd location for such an ancient-looking house to be. The house itself was not in any sort of shape where it could be inhabitable. All of the windows on it were cracked and completely covered in dust to the point where you could not see through it. Its wooden structure was falling apart and appeared to be rotten. It had an empty porch that screamed abandonment.

The creepiest part had to be the dead trees that lead up from the sidewalk to the front of the house. In the middle of the spring, there were two dead trees that had no signs of life on them whatsoever. There were not even any signs of leaves falling off of them and onto the ground. Not to mention the dead grass that plagued the land around the house. Everything about it was something straight out of a horror movie.

Dylan found it quite an interesting and creepy sight, "What exactly is this house doing here?" he asked looking over at Dolly.

Dolly shook her head, "That is why I wanted to show it to you. It instantly caught my eye the second that I saw it." Dylan inspected the house thoroughly. Something about it just seemed off, almost as if the house was never meant to be where it was. How could such a house even still exist in a place like London? Dylan was going to just ignore the house completely and go back to enjoying his day, but something that he saw shocked him. He stared into the sign that told them which street they were on. His mind refused to understand what he was reading. It took him a moment to finally realise where he was, Dalmatian Street.

Now, Dylan could accept seeing the house anywhere else. He did not have that great of a recollection of other locations within the town. However, seeing the house on the same street where he had lived for quite a while, it instantly set off alarms within his head. There was absolutely no way that the house had been there the entire time. He slowly turned over to Dolly who showed absolutely no signs of being alarmed; she was still gazing into the house. Her staring actually freaked him out a little, she appeared completely mesmerized by the sight. Dylan lifted his paw and placed it on her shoulder in an attempt to get her attention.

She blinked rapidly and brought her attention back to her brother, "Huh what?" she asked snapping back into reality.

Dylan found her behaviour to be suspicious, "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Why would I not be alright?" she asked back to her usual self.

"You were gazing into that house as if it was Hansel," Dylan stated.

Dolly frowned and went back to facing the house, "Maybe we should check it out." Without any warning, she started to walk towards the entrance.

Dylan promptly stopped her, "Are you crazy? We are not just going to go into some random house that appeared out of nowhere."

"What are you talking about?" Dolly asked still showing no signs of understanding.

"Our house is literally just down the street," Dylan said pointing Dolly's attention to their house.

She looked down at their apartment then looked back, "Oh I guess I never realised that."

Dylan brought his paw up to his face, "How did you find this house exactly?"

Dolly thought back to when she first encountered the house, "Well I left our house and then just kind of spotted it as I was going along." Dylan became even more frustrated after hearing what she had said.

He let out a deep sigh, "You walk for a few seconds from our house and see something that has never been there before, fail to realise that you just left the house and think that the best idea is to explore it?"

"Well… what else was I supposed to do? At least I came to you," she said.

"Alright I will give that to you, but we are not going inside the house," Dylan declared and place his paw firmly on the ground.

Dolly let out a sigh of defeat, "Fine," she said, knowing that there was no way she could convince Dylan to enter the house.

Dylan stood up tall, "Now if you will excuse me, I am going back to my world of relaxation," he said getting ready to leave. He walked away and constantly checked back to see if Dolly was going to keep her promise. Eventually, he disappeared out of sight. Dolly stayed in her exact position and made sure that the coast was clear. Seeing that Dylan never came back or peeked around the corner, Dolly smiled and stepped onto the lawn of the house. In her mind, the house was abandoned. What exactly could go wrong?

She trotted along the dead grass and up to the wooden staircase of the house. She smirked thinking about how much her brother worried. She cared for him just as much as he cared for her, but seriously, sometimes he did worry far too much. He never wanted to have fun or do anything mildly interesting. Playing board games or doing chores all day, writing poetry and all of that stuff was extremely uninteresting to her. If only Dylan could just live life a little. Dolly placed her paw on the first stair. It creaked the second she put the slightest pressure on it. Still, she thought nothing of it and continued up the staircase with every board creaking under her paws.

When she reached the top she came face-to-face with the entrance door. There was no doorbell, only the doorknob which was immensely rusted. Now she was feeling a little bit of worry, but not enough to stop her on her journey. Opening doors with doorknobs was not really a dog thing to do. Her house was capable of being opened using only the touch of her paw onto a single pad. Maybe every house should be built with those things from now on. You know, just in case a puppy wants to come over for a playdate or something. Anyways, there was no other way into the house besides using the doorknob, so Dolly had to improvise. She jumped into the air, wrapped her two paws around the handle, and fell back down to the ground and turned it. It worked, the door creaked open by itself.

Now, if the stairs were considered to be creaky, the door was another thing. Just from the creaking alone, it sounded like it was going to fall off of its hinges and hit the ground. The way it swung open was also alarming. It was like the wind had pushed it open, but there was absolutely no breeze whatsoever. Still, Dolly did not think much of it. Her mind was far too set on exploring something new in the neighbourhood. The idea of a house materializing out of thin air was incredible to her, how could Dylan not be intrigued by something like this? He always wanted to be the first dog on Mars.

She finally stepped into the interior and was greeted by… nothing interesting in the slightest. The house was dead, literally. There was nothing on the walls, no decorations or abandoned goodies. All there was, was dust and the immense disappoint that Dolly had. It was a regular old house that just smelled like trash and looked a little bit scary. However, Dolly did not want to give up her interest just yet. After all, she literally only had seen the inside for a few seconds. She wandered around the downstairs of the house for a few minutes; checking room after room and hallway after hallway. Which was not saying much considering how small the inside really was. Nothing of interest was located within the main floor. There had to be more.

Dolly's eyes became locked on a staircase that led to the unknown. It was the only place that she had yet to search. The stairs sounded like they were going to give in with every step that she took. With each passing second, she got a bit closer to the top, and a bit more frightened. A horrible chill came out of nowhere and ran down her spine when she reached the top. Three ominous rooms sat at the upstairs of the house. Unlike the other rooms in the house, all of them had closed doors. Her confidence had dropped to zero. Every ounce of courage that she refused to let go of when entering the house drained out of her body. There was seemingly nothing the be truly afraid of, but she swore that something was telling her to not open any of the doors.

For once she listened and quickly ran back down the stairs and into the outside world. Feeling the bright rays of sunshine hit her face calmed her down and brought her back to her usual self. She got off of the porch and ran back up the sidewalk taking one last look at the house. On the outside, it still did not scare her in the slightest. She walked back towards her humble abode, and forget to close the door to the mystery house. It was not an important thing that crossed her mind. The thought of the house still lingered in her mind as she approached the entrance to her's. Something about those three rooms, she could not shake it from her brain.

Dolly took in a deep breath and slowly released it. Staying outside for any longer would only allow for the house to tear at her mind more. She placed her paw on the scanner and the screen lit up green. The door opened and she pushed her way inside. The familiarity of the sight of her home brought calmness back into her mind. All that she needed to do next was figure out what to do next. Even though the house truly terrified her, it was all that she could think about. However, she did not want to go back to it, or even near it. An idea came into her mind; watch the house from a distance. Watch and see if anyone else dare entered the house and what they come out like. That was the best idea that she could think of doing for the time being.

While she prepared to spend the rest of her day staring at a vacant house, Dylan was still attempting enjoying his time underneath the sun. His mind had nearly drifted off again as he laid tranquilly on his back. One lingering thought was still attempting to tear his peacefulness apart. The identified house that he had never seen before on his street. He continually tried to forget about it but never could. The wonders of where it had come from and what it held within it made him ache. Perhaps it really was nothing more than an old abandoned house that he had just somehow come out of nowhere.

That idea never fully satisfied him, as far more sinister ones always managed to take the throne. He may have been a control freak that always wanted to follow the rules and keep everyone safe, but how can you do those things when you don't know what you are trying to control? If the house had been anywhere else in the town, none of these thoughts would even bother him. He probably would have not even cared that his sister wanted to explore it. The only thing that kept the idea of the house trapped in his mind was the fact that it was on his own street, and very close to his own home.

Maybe just a tiny peek into the house would soothe him. If he was able to confirm that there was absolutely nothing in the house then everything would go on as usual. Even if his own investigation of the house goes against what he told his sister, it would allow him to know whether he truly had to worry or not. His mind was set on one single goal, check the house for a quick minute and then leave as he had never seen it. The idea sounded perfectly good to him. He stood up swiftly made his way back in the direction of his street. Everything was going to be perfectly fine.

Each step that Dylan took built up anticipation deep within him. An everlasting worry of what was to come became more powerful every time that his paw touched the ground. Luckily the journey back was a quick one and he finally reached 101 Dalmatian Street. The house, along with his own, came back into sight as he strode down the pavement. He froze when he saw that the door to the house was left wide open; someone had entered it. A frown came across him when he remembered what he had told his sister. It was natural for her to do the things that he told her not to. The fact that the door was left open only made him think what she had seen or done in there. Perhaps she never came out at all. His idea of exploring the house crumbled into nothingness and was replaced with two choices.

One, head back to his own house and see if Dolly was there, and two, think of another option if she was not present and the other pups did not know her whereabouts. Then again, what if it wasn't Dolly who had opened the door. If the house truly came from the middle of nowhere it was highly likely that others caught onto it. Chances are a human would have walked by and noticed it and then proceed to enter it. He was about to head back to the house when he felt as if something had just called to him. It definitely did not come from someone nearby and sounded like it was in his head. Strangely enough, he felt no sense of fear upon hearing it. The voice was actually quite mesmerizing.

He shifted his head back towards the house. He swore that he could see the house looking back. His legs moved towards it in a trance-like state. The world around him went silent and the only thing that was in his mind was the house. Stairs creaked underneath his paws, silence filled the air as he stepped through the entrance of the home. Silence was all that he could hear once he was within it. Instantly he brought his attention on the staircase that led up to the three doors. Without even thinking he began to ascend into the unknown. Once he had reached the top he was greeted by those same doors. He could not help but continue to walk towards them.

He approached the one closest to the stairs. Oddly enough there was not even a doorknob on it, or any of them for that matter. All it took to open the door was a simple push, which he did so unknowingly. The door opened dreadfully slow and dragged across the ground. Dylan was finally able to witness what wonders were within the room. He stepped in and saw something that he had never expected, absolutely nothing. It was empty of literally anything. No furniture, decorations or even a window that viewed the outside world. He snapped back into his own head and blinked rapidly trying to figure out what had just happened. One moment ago he could have sworn he was standing outside of the house, but he could not remember.

The contemplation on what had just experienced was at large. Had someone been controlling him? No, mind control was not a real thing, right? He certainly did not feel like he had been mind-controlled. Whatever had happened did not really matter to him. His biggest question of whether Dolly was still present inside the house had been answered and he wanted to spend no more time than required within the house. He quickly ran down the stairs and back outside feeling relieved to have his mind set straight. There was nothing bad inside the building. It was just an empty house that he had never seen before and was definitely not there before.

Having his time of relaxation completely ruined he decided to just head back home and call it a day. Maybe trying to relax was just not something that he could ever do, nothing wrong with that. As long as life went on as normal and the house never bothered his mind again, everything would be perfectly fine. With his head set straight, he walked back towards his home. Even though he considered himself to be more responsible than his sister, he also forgot to do one small thing: Close the door to the house behind him. How important could that be anyway?


	2. Nighttime Nightmares

**Hey guys TheMitzez here again. I just wanted to say that this story is a little bit click bait considering it really has no relation to Monster House at all. So if that is what you were expecting then I am really to blame. Yes the house is the same in appearance as the one in Monster House, but the things that reside within it are all so different. I kind of want to change the title but have no better one honestly. The reason that I named it this is because when I wrote the first chapter the story was completely different then what I have planned now. Monster House is still one of the best animated movies though and I recommend you watch it. Anyways here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Dolly slowly made her way through her home. Her mind was still filled with the thought of what she had experienced. In her own mind, there was no reason to be paranoid of the house whatsoever. She had seen absolutely nothing within it after all, but that was the thing that made her so worried. Honestly, she would have preferred to have had some crazy old guy chase her out of the house, or experienced something paranormal. None of that happened though. The only thing that happened was her feeling the presence of something more. That was the only thing that she needed to justify her reason for spying on the house.

Dolly was going to find out what the deal was anyway. Once she reached the roof she was going to the rest of the day and night watching the house. The only problem that she could think of was her brother questioning what she was doing, or if she had entered the house. There was not a shred of doubt in her mind that Dylan was going to keep a close eye on her actions for as long as she mentioned the house to him. Every time that she went outside Dylan would most certainly think she was up to something nefarious. Maybe it would be best if she waited until night time when everyone was asleep to begin her stalking.

Throughout the Dalmatians home were 98 other dalmatians all doing their own thing, for the most part at least. Most of them were not at the age where they started to become more independent and find interest in their own separate things. Those ones all required far less attention than the others. As for the younglings, they were all quite a riot. They were highly energetic, required a lot of attention, all reacted to 'trigger words' in different ways depending on what was said, and overall were just difficult to deal with. Luckily for Dolly, Dylan did most of the hard work for her. He found a lot of solutions to dealing with all of the problems that occurred.

Most of the Dalmatians were off doing their own thing within the home. One of them, Da Vinci who was an avid artist, was lost in her own thoughts trying to figure out what kind of piece to create next. She was far more quiet and reserved than everyone else within the house. Often times she would keep to herself and her paintings, though sometimes she would find inspiration from things in the outside world. However, she was not the only one who preferred to get lost in her own thoughts rather than being around others. Her brother D.J. was obsessed with the musical beats that radiated from his headphones. No one else in the family knew exactly what he was thinking as he was often staring up into the sky while listening to whatever he listened to.

On the opposite side of the spectrum, there was Dizzy and Dee Dee. Both of them were always joyful and energetic, not to mention the fact that they rarely ever separated. They would sometimes cause some sort of trouble within the family, but their antics were never that much of a problem. They never had any sort of goal in mind, they just loved to have fun all the time. Some of their siblings definitely found it quite annoying due to being constantly annoyed in their day to day life, but they were still some of the most adorable little muppets. One Dalmatian, who was the most disgruntled by his sisters actions, was Dawkins. An extremely intelligent underdog in the family. He was usually making random inventions for Dylan without any real reward or recognition.

Finally, there was Deepak and Dante. While they were not the last of the named Dalmatian family, they were the other ones to become affected by the upcoming situation. Deepak was constantly trying to keep calm through the philosophy of the 'Great Guru Meow' that he learned from his cat neighbour Constantin. For the most part, he was able to do so quite well. As for Dante, he was most certainly an interesting one. Always contemplating the end of the world at every second of his existence. Everyone stopped taking him seriously after he would not shut up about it. No one other than himself could understand why he was always so paranoid.

Currently, none of those Dalmatians knew what was going on just outside of their home. Only Dylan and Dolly knew that something was not right. Both of them planned on keeping the house a secret to everyone else until they could find out some more information about it. Dolly reached the upper floor of her home without anyone asking any questions. There was a ladder to the roof within the attic that she was making her way towards. She ensured that the cost was clear and pulled down the ladder stepping onto to it. Just before she could make her way to the top she was cut off by a voice coming from behind her.

"Dolly!" it yelled in a slightly angry tone. Dolly's eyes went wide and she slid back down onto the ground. She promptly turned around to see an annoyed looking Dylan staring her down.

Her mind quickly tried to come up with something to say, "Uh… yes what do you want Dylan?" she asked.

Dylan frowned, "Did you go into that house?"

Dolly shook her head, "Nope," she lied. Dylan did not believe in her in the slightest, but he did not really care what she had to say. The house appeared to be empty and had no signs of being a threat to any of the Dalmatians.

Dylan gave his sister a squint of suspicion, "Why were you trying to go on the roof a few moments ago?" Dolly knew that nothing she could say would be able to fool Dylan. There really was no reason for her to ever go to the roof, unless she wanted to spy on somebody. She was not one to daydream and stare off into the sky wondering what else the world had to offer. All she did was stare blankly into her brothers eyes without saying anything. Dylan knew that she was not going to say anything so he decided to keep a conversation going, "If you did not go into the house like you told me, why was the door open?"

The pressure was building up inside of Dolly, maybe it would just be better if she told him the truth. After all she could tell him that there was nothing within the house and that he had nothing to worry about. She cleared her throat and told him the truth, "Alright you got me. I went inside the house, but there was nothing inside of it like I told you so. So maybe I did lie about me not going inside, but at least there is nothing within it right?" A fake smile came across her face after she finished trying to change her brothers expression.

Dylan let out a sigh, "I guess it is in your nature to never listen to anything that I ever tell you. At least we know that there is nothing in there now." Dolly nodded in agreement still holding the smile on her face, "Now since I am no longer able to concentrate on my own thoughts I am going to clear my mind by doing something productive." Dylan turned around and walked out of the attic leaving Dolly alone to do her own thing. Now she wondered whether it was even worth it to spy on the house. Her whole idea of doing it came from the joy of knowing that Dylan would have no idea what she was doing, but she figured that he was able to put two and two together. However, since she had nothing else to do she decided to go along with her original plan. It was still exciting to see if anyone else would go into the house and what their reactions would be.

She made her way onto the roof and walked over to the edge, staring down the street at the house. The entrance was still open and the house was still dead. No signs of any form of life radiated from it. It was practically the complete opposite of the Dalmatians house. Dolly laid down and gazed at the house with wide eyes. At this point she started to wonder what exactly she was trying to achieve. What could come from watching other people walk into a house that she could not even see the interior of? Her mind started to ponder if she was just doing this out of pure boredom.

Though, out of nowhere, she started to feel drowsy. It was extremely sudden and out of nowhere, like something in the air caused her to begin falling asleep. She did not even resist it in the slightest. After a few moments she succumbed to her fatigue and drifted off into the void. While she was off in dreamland her brother was still downstairs trying to find some kind of distraction. He still had no idea why his mind was so intoxicated by the thought of what he had seen. Actually, his mind was trying to understand what he didn't see. Some sort of looming presence that resonated within the house felt like it was calling to him. Calling for him to come back into the house, but he managed to keep away for the time being.

There had to be something that he could do around the house. Often times he would be busy for the entire day, but since he had never planned to do anything on this day there really was nothing for him to do. All of the pups were in a calm state and did not require much attention. The house was clean and nothing that was happening required any of his attention. He could try to play PoodleWolf, though no one ever wanted to play that with him. The only thing that he could think of doing was going to check on the other Dalmatians in his family.

He made his way throughout the house checking on everyone and making sure that they were all doing well. Within the living room was a dalmatian with both his ears black and a single white spot near the tip, plus two black spots on his forehead. On his head was a red headphone set, it was D.J. listening to his usual tunes. There was not much that Dylan could interact with. He continued exploring through the house trying to find something interesting. Deepak, who had white fur with black spots and half of his face was black, in a marking in the shape of yin yang, was meditating in his own little chamber. Dylan never found meditating to be that interesting and he was not the biggest fan of cats considering he was allergic to them.

So far absolutely nothing he was finding would allow him to clear his mind. Before he could even continue in his pursuit, a black furred dog with white spots stepped out in front of him and blocked him in his path. Out of nowhere he blurted, "I HAVE HAD A VISION, THE END OF THE WOR-"

"Dante I do not have time for your end of the world mongering shouts!" Dylan yelled in frustration.

Dante stared into Dylan's soul with wide eyes, "Oh, guess I will shout elsewhere," he mumbled walking away. Dylan's frustration was beginning to grow ever more apparent. He needed to find something to cleanse his mind quickly. A sudden thought came into his mind; his tree house was nice and empty in the backyard. There he could distract himself with all of the wonders of space and other geeky stuff. He immediately made his way into the backyard and marched towards his tree house. However, he caught something in the corner of his eye, something that he could not quite explain at first.

On a brick wall that resided within his backyard he swore that he saw a replica painting of the house that he was so infatuated with. His head instantly spun around to see if what he had seen was actually real. Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately for his mental state, the wall was just covered in other random paintings; the wall was basically a canvas for Da Vinci. He blinked several times trying to figure out what was going on. Maybe all that he needed was a good rest. Thinking this he climbed up into his tree house and found a nice cozy spot to lie on. Within a few seconds he managed to drift off into the dreamscape.

It was not that long of a snooze; he awoke what he imagined to be a few hours later. That apparently only happened in his mind. The dead of night had taken over the outdoors. No longer was there the sounds of birds chirping or the bustling booms of London traffic. There was absolutely nothing. Not even the sounds of crickets pierced through the silence of the night. Something about it felt wrong to Dylan. He knew that it had to be around midnight judging by the moonlight shining through his window. Unless his parents just forgot about his existence they should have came and checked on him once they got home. Perhaps they did and just let him sleep in peace.

Dylan decided that he might as well make his way into the house where he can find a warm place to sleep. Not even the fur that constantly covered him was enough to keep him from the chilling air that hung around him. Sleepily, he stood up and descended back down onto the soft grass. He drowsily dragged himself back into the house where he expected to find all the other Dalmatians dozing off. Downstairs? There was nothing. Panic started to kick in. He sprinted up the stairs unaware of how much noise he was making. His biggest nightmare was coming true. Upstairs? Nothing just like the downstairs. He nearly fainted as the world around him started to spin.

A voice cried out from somewhere else in the house, "Dylan?" He was seemingly unaware of it and continued to spin around trying to comprehend what was happening. The voice called out a little louder and closer, "Dylan!" This time he became more aware and stopped moving trying to find the source. He had no time to even search as he turned around to be greeted by the familiar sight of his sister.

He blinked as if to check if what he was seeing was real, "Dolly?" he whispered.

Dolly gave him a slight nod, "What is happening right now?" she asked in a worried tone.

"I am trying to figure that out right now," Dylan whispered. He felt as if there was a mysterious presence circling around him at all times. He couldn't out his paw on it, but there was something happening around him that he couldn't see.

Dolly thought about what had happened prior to finding Dylan, "When I went onto the roof, I suddenly felt an urge to sleep. I swear it was out of nowhere. Then in a matter of seconds I fell asleep," she explained.

Dylan could not help but think about how familiar that sounded to his experience, "That is basically what happened with me. Have you seen any signs of the pups or our parents?"

Dolly shook her head to Dylan's dismay, "I just came inside a few moments ago, maybe we are both dreaming," she suggested.

"In that case how are we ta-" A bang from downstairs caused both of the Dalmatians to freeze in place. It was followed by a familiar laughter. "Dolly," Dylan said firmly.

"Yes?" she replied unsure of what actions to take next.

"Just to be sure that we are not dreaming right now, I want you to slap me as hard as you can."

Dolly's eyes went wide and a slight smirk came across her face, "You're letting me slap you?" she asked excitedly.

"This is not a time for joking just do-" Dolly's paw swung straight into Dylan's face at a high speed.

He stumbled for a second before regaining his balance, "Was it necessary to do it that hard?" he asked angrily.

"You said as hard-"

"Clearly this is not a dream which means that something happened or is happening to our family and we are the only ones who can do something!" Dylan shouted in frustration.

"Alright well then maybe we shouldn't stand here and talk then," Dolly said beginning to head downstairs. Dylan wanted to stop her and give her a lecture on being cautious, but decided that it was not the best time. The first thing that they both noticed was the front door to their apartment wide open. If that was not bad enough, a few paw prints leading into the outside world and down the street. Dylan and Dolly gave each other the same look. Both of them were still uncertain of what they were experiencing. They could feel everything around them as if it were real life, but something was off.

Unable to come up with any other reasonable options, they both walked outside. The prints continued down the sidewalk before they crossed over the street. All of the street lights were out, no cars were on the road or could be heard in the distance. The entire world felt dead. Fortunately the moonlight was more than enough for them to follow the path. Dylan felt sick to his stomach as he came to realise where the tracks were leading. He wanted to refuse the belief so bad but knew that there was no other explanation. It did not take long to find where they were leading.

The paw prints lead straight into the spooky house that mesmerized the two dogs only a few hours ago. Dylan wanted to collapse right then and there while Dolly just stood in complete shock at what was happening. Dolly saw just how close her brother was to breaking down and took action, "Dylan, we saw what was in that house and know that there is nothing dangerous within it."

Dylan's gaze fell onto the pavement, "In what scenario would everyone leave our home and enter some random house? Something more is going on here and I just want it to stop," he said on the verge of tears.

Dolly returned her attention to the house. She realised now that it was her moment take responsibility and help out her brother, "Alright you know what?" she said staring into her brothers watery eyes, "I will go in there and see if they are there. You stay out here until I come out, alright?" she asked. She did not even wait for a response. Dolly marched straight up to the front door and entered. The second that she stepped inside that same feeling came back to her, but felt much more strong. That was the least of her worries right now. Her mind was set on one thing: Finding the missing pups. No matter what she encountered she would make sure her family got home safely.

Inside of the house was pure silence. It was something that Dolly was not used to at all having lived with all of her siblings. Due to the unnerving quietness of the home, she had no idea where she was supposed to start searching. If her family was upstairs surely she would hear some kind of audible noises. The main floor had a big problem as well; it was way too small. She was able to quickly search each and every room that resided within it. There was only one thing left to explore. One place that neither she nor Dylan had checked out on their visits, the basement. Dolly found the entrance tucked away in a far corner of the house. A small opening in the floor that revealed an ancient-looking stone staircase.

Seeing the never-ending darkness hiding what was below caused her to gulp in fear. She trudged down the stairs and quickly became engulfed in the dark. The atmosphere was so tense that the sound of her breaths were loud enough to fill her ears. Never before had she experienced as pitch black as the basement. Luckily she was still able to make things out around her, but that feeling of being trapped in the shadows of the unknown overwhelmed her. Every time she planned around the room she swore there was something in the corner of her eyes, but there never was.

The basement itself seemed strangely normal. There were only a few tables and shelves with nothing on or in them. One thing was for certain, no Dalmatian was present but herself. Though, it seemed that the room she was in was not the only one. Another door was hidden in the corner. Compared to the other's in the house, this one was far more decayed than the others. It appeared to have been untouched for centuries. Even though she was certain that there was nothing within the home she still felt the urge to keep checking. The slightest bit of hope she would find something kept her going.

The door had no handle and only needed a slight push to open all the way. When she did she was met with pure darkness. Pure darkness as in absolutely no sliver of light being present whatsoever. She could at least make out things in the room she was currently in, but nothing within this one. Dolly was often one to go against what everyone else considered to be too far, but even this was way too far. Nothing could ever convince her to keep going any deeper. She turned around still having that same feeling within her. The thing that happened next caused her to become a statue where she stood. A quiet, but audible laughter from behind her.

Dolly could not bring herself to move no matter how much she tried to convince herself to run. However, as the laughter continued it started to sound strangely familiar. Familiar to the point where she actually found an odd comfort in it. The source of the laughter hit her like a brick, Dorothy, the youngest member of the Dalmatian family. Far younger than any other pup; she had not even developed any spots yet. Dolly was torn on what to do. If the laughter truly was the innocent sounds of her youngest sister then she could not just leave. But, if it was something sinister, staying any longer would be the worst choice she could make.

Suddenly she started to understand what her brother felt on a day-to-day basis. The constant pressure of being the one always doing the hard work. The one who needed to watch over each and every family member to make sure they were alright. The one always making choices even when they had no idea if they were right. She collapsed onto the ground ready to give up. In some kind of haze she could hear a voice calling out for her. It was screaming her name trying to bring her back into reality. She tried to ignore it and clear her mind of each and every thought that plagued her. The voice kept getting louder and louder until she couldn't take it anymore.

Dolly's eyes shot open and she stood up gasping for air. Her eyes were blinded by the bright sun that shimmered in the sky. It took her a few seconds to come to her senses and realise what had just happened. Standing right in front of her was her sister Da Vinci with a concerned face, "Dolly?" she asked, "Are you alright?" Dolly's eyes were wide open and gazing straight into her sister's.

Dolly laid there blank minded for a quick second before she gave a response, "I think I just had a nightmare," she said blankly.

"Considering I found you sleeping up here I would say that something is clearly off," Da Vinci replied. Dolly stood up and turned around to see the house. Much like she suspected it was still standing right where it had been left.

Da Vinci quickly took notice of the house, "Since when has that been there? It's kind of creepy."

"You could say that, where is Dylan?" Dolly asked. The only thing that what she wanted to figure out in that moment was whether Dylan had actually been in her dream, or if it was all just a figment of her imagination.

"I think he went into his tree house a little while ago. I don't know if he has come out yet though," Da Vinci answered.

"We need to check on him right now." Dolly stated quickly running to the exit of the roof.

Da Vinci watched her sister run in confusion, "Why?" she asked completely unaware of what Dolly had just experienced.


End file.
